The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to detection systems and in particular, to detection systems for measuring at least one of a component and a concentration of the component in a fluid using photo acoustic spectroscopy (PAS) techniques.
Electrical equipment, such as transformers, typically use fluids having good thermal and insulation properties to encapsulate parts of the electrical equipment in a containment vessel, for enabling dissipation of heat generated from the coils. The fluid may be oil such as castor oil, mineral oil, synthetic oil such as chlorinated diphenyl silicone oil, and the like.
Failure of electrical equipment, such as coils of a transformer, may result in disruption of operation. Monitoring of the electrical equipment to predict potential failures of the equipment through detection of incipient faults is hence desirable. A known method of monitoring the electrical equipment involves analysis of various parameters of the transformer fluid. Presence of total combustible gas (TCG) in the fluid is known to provide information about operating states of the electrical equipment immersed in the fluid. To enable early detection of faults in one example, the dissolved gases, within the fluid are analyzed. Presence and concentrations of gaseous components such as carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and the like may be indicative of thermal aging of the equipment. Similarly, gaseous components such as hydrogen, hydrocarbons, and the like may be indicative of a dielectric breakdown among other faults.
Known methods such as Gas Chromatography (GC), Optical Spectroscopy, and Photo Acoustic Spectroscopy (PAS) for analyzing dissolved gases, require the extraction of gases from the fluid. The known extraction techniques such as vacuum extraction, and head space extraction methods suffer from drawbacks such as repeatability issues and increased complexity
There is therefore a need for enhanced techniques to measure at least one of a component and a concentration of the component in a fluid that is uncomplicated and repeatable.